The present invention relates to a wiring circuit board for mounting of a chip-formed semiconductor device such as an IC die and the like and a method for the preparation thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a wiring circuit board, of which a semiconductor chip is freely mountable thereon and freely demountable therefrom so as to enable inspection of the IC die and the like as well as a method for the preparation thereof.
In the prior art, it is conventional to mount a semiconductor device such as a semiconductor chip on a wiring circuit board and to make an electric conduction thereof by connecting the outer electrode terminals of the semiconductor device and the electrode terminals of the wiring circuit board with bonding wires by utilizing a wire-bonding machine and the like.
When a semiconductor chip and a wiring circuit board are connected together by means of the above described connecting structure, it is practically impossible to demount the once mounted semiconductor chip from the wiring circuit board so that, if a defect is detected in the semiconductor chip, the only way for the remedy thereof is to replace the assembly of the semiconductor device and the wiring circuit board as a whole with another defect-free assembly if not to mention the problem that inspection of the individual semiconductor chips alone cannot be undertaken.